


Unsupervised

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love your adorkable angel, Castiel.  But when he has to entertain himself while you study for a big exam, you realize that you should never leave him unsupervised.





	Unsupervised

You sat down at your small desk as you worked through the problem set.  Advanced quantum physics, it was a rough class, but it was necessary to get your degree so you could become a professor someday.  You worked through the first question, making notes on the equations and everything you would need to know for the exam on Monday.  You were so engrossed in your work that you failed to notice the sound of ruffled feathers behind you.  In fact, it wasn’t until his deep voice called out your name did you realize Castiel was standing there.

 

“Cas, what are you doing here?”  You asked as you smiled up at him.  His trench coat swayed around him as he gave a slight smile back down to you. 

 

“I believe we had made plans to spend time together today.  Sam and Dean said they do not need my assistance on their hunt, so I should not need to leave for a while.” 

 

You got out of your seat and walked over to him with a big smile on your face.  It had been a few days since you last saw Cas and you missed him.  A few months ago, the Winchesters had come busting into your house tracking a werewolf.  They had meant to bust in your neighbor’s door, but in his hurry to be a badass, Dean busted in yours by accident.  Castiel, the angel of the Lord, had been with them and you instantly found him attractive. 

 

The guys checked in on you over the next couple months, at Cas’ insistence, saying there was something strange about you.  Turns out it was his own way of saying he had a crush on you.  About a month ago, you finally made him sit down with you to talk and you two had been in a quasi-relationship ever since.  Castiel would come by and see you, you went out on some small dates, and even had some very fun nights in. 

 

Cas made sure to drop in at least once a week to check in on you and you loved the time you spent with him.  “It’s good to see you again, Cas.”  You said as you reached him and threw your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.  “I’ve missed you!” 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, giving you a quick kiss on the forehead.  “I have missed you too.”  He gave you a soft smile as he looked down at your papers. “Am I disturbing you?”  He asked softly. 

 

“Oh, no…well…I do have a little bit more studying to do before we have our movie night.  Is that okay?  It should only take me about thirty more minutes.”  You hated to do this to him, but if you didn’t study, you were sure you weren’t going to pass your exam.  But, in your defense, it was only going to be about thirty minutes. 

 

“Your studies should come first.  I will wait for you out in the living room.”  He was quick to accept what you needed to do, giving you another quick kiss on the cheek before moving back out to your living room.

 

It was at times like this that you were glad that you got your own apartment.  It was a one bedroom, and small, but it was perfect for you.  That and it offered privacy for you and your angel.  You smiled as you sat back down at your desk, wanting to get your studying done as quickly as possible so you could snuggle your boyfriend.

 

~

 

It only took about five minutes until you heard a crash from your living room.  “Cas?”  You were quick to hop up and run into the room. 

 

There you saw your angel knelt down picking up some glass.  There was one of your picture frames on the floor that was broken.  “Cas?  What happened?” 

 

He looked up to you with a guilty look on his face as he tried to pick up the pieces.  “I’m so sorry.  My coat caught it and knocked it off the table.  I didn’t mean to break it.”  His voice sounded so defeated, but that plus his sad face made you giggle.  He looked too damn cute for his own good.

 

“It’s okay, Cas.”  You were quick to kneel down and help him pick up the glass and the picture, setting it all on the table.  “I didn’t like that frame anyway.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Absolutely.  I’m actually glad you broke it!”  You spoke cheerfully, making Cas’ face brighten back up.  “Alright, well, I just have a little more to do.  Try not to break anything else, okay?”  You reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, playing with the hair on the back of his neck as you did so.  He hummed in response as you broke away and moved back to your room.

 

It was just as you got back into a good study rhythm when you heard another crash, followed by a couple follow up sounds.  You sighed as you rose back up and walked out to the living room.  You stood in the doorway as you saw Castiel righting your DVD shelf and quickly trying to put them back on. 

 

You chuckled as you shook your head.  “Cas…how did you manage that?” 

 

He quickly snapped his attention to you and then lowered his head in shame.  “I…I think my wings hit it.  I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry.” 

 

You chuckled and shook your head.  “No worries, sweetie.  Just put them back on the shelf, I really need to get my studying done.  Please, just sit down after you are done, okay?”  You quickly moved back into your room as Cas nodded and started quickly putting the movies back on the shelf. 

 

~

 

Ten minutes later.

 

CRASH.

 

“That’s it!”  You shouted with laughter as you stood up again.  You walked back out to see no noticeable damage, but also no angel.  “Cas?”  You asked, searching around for your boyfriend.  “Cas?  Where are you?” 

 

You made your way into the kitchen and realized what the noise came from.  There were a bunch of pots and pans all over the countertop and floor.  “Oh, Cas.  How did you manage to do this?” 

 

There was a fluttering sound behind you, making you giggle.  You turned and saw he had some bags of food.  “I’m sorry.  I was hoping to make you something to eat…but the pans simply flew out of the cabinet.  I didn’t mean to disturb you.”  Castiel set the food on the table, next to the broken frame and let out a deep sigh.

 

“Oh, Cas.”  You walked over to him, minding the pots and pans on the floor.  You wrapped your hands around his waist and pulled him close.  “I can’t leave you alone, can I?”  You joked, giving him a quick peck on the nose.  “Well, since I can’t leave you unsupervised, how about we start our movie night?” 

 

Castiel gave you a shy smile and nodded.  “I believe that will be most agreeable.” 

 

You grabbed the bags and pulled Cas over to the couch.  “Now, we are going to sit and eat before you break or knock anything else over.”  You made sure he was situated before you leaned against him and started the movie. 

 

Cas relaxed against the couch, an arm around you, engrossed in the movie.  “Hey, Cas?”  He hummed in response.  “Were there M&M’s in that bag you brought?” 

 

“Yes.”  He reached down and pulled out a large bag of your favorite candies.  You watched as he tried to pull open the bag…but instead…it kinda…exploded.  M&M’s went flying everywhere, the couch, the floor, across the room.

 

There was a moment of silence before you erupted into laughter.  Cas could only look down at you with an embarrassed blush on his face as you held your stomach, laughing too hard to get a breath in.  “I’m very sorry.”  Wow, supervised or unsupervised, he was still a klutzy, adorable, sexy angel.


End file.
